riverafederationcenteralfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Of Los Angels
The Battle Of Los Angels (December 29th, 1996 - December 30th, 1996) Marked the first battle in the entire K-Civil War to be set entirely in a city, rather than on some distant battlefield during the early years. It was set to be one of the worst Kids Ten Door disasters to have ever struck During the K-Civil War in the fall of 96. Number 99 discovered the Kids Danger Door Organization in the Early fall of 1996 and ordered an attack, thinking that they are allies with the Kids Next Door or far worst the adults. The Kids Ten Door attacked the City of Los Angela's which lead to the first major street to street battle in the whole war. The Kids Danger Door was being pushed back all the way from the Downtown area towards the docks and were at the point of being annihilated until the Kids Next Door later arrived with a very powerful forces that it was so strong that the advancing KTD forces were forced to turn around, The Outcome Curiosity Number 99 discovered the Kids Danger Door Organization in the Early fall of 1996, and was in a complete state of Curiosity with many questions that needed to be answered if they were allies of the Kids Next Door Organization Or if their Neutral. On November 14th Studying, and research for the Mysterious Organization began. But after many Weeks Of Research nothing came up getting the Kids Ten Door even more nervous. The Kids Danger Door Could be with any body the Teenagers, The Kids Next Door, or even worst The Adults. They could even probably been around longer even before the Kids Ten Door Organization was even founded It could of been around since the 1920's and could probrobly even have better weapon and vehicles than they do. After panicking too many times the Kids Ten Door feared that if they teamed up with the Kids Next Door they will have no chance and their will be nothing left for the KTD Organization to Defend, New York Europe South Carolina and even Jupiter could be at risk as well. Soon the Kids Ten Door will have nothing left to have fun with and to live normal Children lives as suppose to, and that means they had only one option, ATTACK... Attack The Day before Christmas on December 29th 1996 Numbuh 99 Amassed The Kids Ten Door Forces In New York, South Carolina, and Europe giving them st ricked orders to strike the Kids Danger Door K Zone of Los Angles California. Many of The Organizations were airlifted by a Kids Ten Door Class S.u.b.m.a.r.i.n.e. C.a.r.r.i.e.r. That was newly developed for the entire war and was going to be tested In battle Itself to see if It can be used for the rest of the war as well. Major Progression End Of the Danger Door In Sight Kids Next Door Arrive Kids Ten Door With Draw Aftermath While the Kids Next Door Air units were dealing with the retreating Kids Ten Door forces as they escape from the area and back aboard their new prototype S.u.b.m.a.r.i.n.e. C.a.r.r.i.e.r. in order to escape back to New York City. The Kids Next Door signed a treaty in order for them to leave peacefully without fighting their way out. 4 Days later the Kids Danger Door repopulated and continued to remain neutral until the end of the Kids War when the Kids Ten Door Crumbled in 2002.